He had it Coming
by nic73
Summary: This was written for the Reverse Big Bang. Five times he had it coming and once he didn't. This has humor, drama and horror.
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon hates painting so she's grateful when everyone volunteers to come and help her decorate her apartment. Although she did refuse at first, as a natural reaction, but saw sense and relented. She has all the paint in. She's keeping with white throughout the place. Her landlord would let her choose something else but with white she can change the rest of her colours without having to repaint. Cho came over last night and helped her move the furniture into the middle of the room and cover it with dust cloths. She dug some old clothes out of the back of her closet, and when she looks at herself, she almost regrets she agreed to their help. She makes sure that all the drink fixings are readily available, with a batch of coffee already on the go. Cho is the first to arrive with Van Pelt and Rigsby not far behind, alll suitably dressed in old clothes. Rigsby's has lots of paint splattered on his, and Lisbon wonders if that makes him an expert or messy.

They choose their work assignments and set about at their work stations. Lisbon is happy to see the walls getting covered and finds that she's actually enjoying the work as they all banter with one another. There's a knock at the door and Lisbon is puzzled as to who it can be. She carefully sets down her brush, wipes her hands and answers the door. It opens to reveal Patrick Jane, Wearing his usual suit but minus the jacket. His shirt sleeves are rolled up and he holds a paint brush in his hand.

"I'm hurt Lisbon that you didn't invite me along, painting is such fun."

"You didn't seem the painting type, you still don't. You shouldn't risk your suit."

"Are you going to let me in?"

Lisbon stands aside and lets him in. He glances round at everyone and says

"Hi guys."

He turns back to Lisbon.

"I'm an excellent painter. I used to help paint the rides all the time and I was renowned for never getting any paint on me."

Rigsby smirks.

"Nice trick if you can do it."

Jane looks Rigsby up and down slowly.

"I'll bet you all ten bucks. But I don't get put next to Rigsby."

They all take the bet and get back to work. The room is finished in no time. They all look to Jane, and he hasn't a drop of paint in him. None on his clothes, or his face, not even on his face.

Rigsby can't believe it.

"How do you do that man?"

"I give off a repellent paint vibe."

"Yea right."

"Honestly. I've always had it."

"Well let's see if it repels this."

Rigsby reaches out to paint Jane's hand but he pulls it away, with a smile.

"See."

Rigsby tries again but Jane steps back at the last moment and Rigsby almost falls over

"See Rigsby I told you."

His smile even wider, enjoying having fun at Rigsby's expense. Then it falters...

"Hey want are you guys doing. That's not fair."

By the time the team have finished Jane is covered head to toe in paint.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not very often Jane hates somebody. There are a few that stretch his tolerance levels, and he finds it very hard to resist having fun with them. But this woman, who stands before him, wearing a low cut, orange, sleeveless top, and a yellow, short, a line skirt and the most ridiculous shoes, is making his blood boil. She's weeping, trying to play on their sympathies, when she's, in fact, a cold bloodied killer. Her four-year old boy is dead because of her. He suspects he was getting in the way of something she wanted. A man no doubt or perhaps money - no definitely a man.

Lisbon is talking to her.

"We're very sorry for your loss, but we have to ask these questions."

The woman cries in to her handkerchief even harder.

"Please leave me alone. I just lost my little boy. He's all I had in this world."

Lisbon places a gentle hand on the woman's arm. Jane can hardly resist the temptation to knock it away. He knows on the outside he looks relaxed, but, inside he's rolling his eyes and bouncing on his heels. Lisbon continues talking to the woman.

"I know it's difficult but we have to ask them. We'll be as quick as possible."

The woman reluctantly lets them in to the house. She leads them in to the living room and invites them to sit. Jane refuses the invitation.

"I'm fine, mind if I take a look around?"

He gives her a blinding smile and the woman's taken aback and nods her acquiescence. Lisbon watches the exchange and realises that something is off with Jane. She pierces him with a warning look and he shrugs. She turns her attention back to the distraught mother.

"When did you last see Ryan?"

"About 10am. He was playing in the backyard with his trucks. I asked him if wanted a drink. He said yes. I went to get him one, but then the phone rang. It was Lily from two doors down. She loves to chat and I couldn't get her off the phone. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes. I got him a drink of juice and went out to give it to him. I couldn't see him and I called his name, but there was no reply."

The woman sniffs and looks down, composing herself. She looks up, her eyes are brimming with tears. She wipes them away.

"I-I-I-I saw the back gate was open. I ran to it, figuring he must have gone through it, even though he knows not to. I pushed it open some more and he was lying right there. I fell to my knees beside him. I could see blood all over him. The look on his face, he looked so confused..."

Jane had heard enough.

"...He probably couldn't understand why his own mother was doing this to him."

Jane's outburst shocks Lisbon and she quickly turns in his direction.

"Jane stop."

Jane takes a step towards the woman who stands up.

"I not going to stop Lisbon. All that violence done to that little boy was done by her."

"How could you say such a thing. I loved him."

"See Lisbon, did that sound like an innocent woman. You didn't love Ryan. You hated him because he's the reason you've been alone for so long. How can any man love you with a kid in tow. I bet there's signs of abuse all over his body. Now you found someone, he's makes you feel a woman again. Wining and dining you, making love to you. You've never met anyone like him before. He's asked to set up house with you. You never told him about Ryan and now that everything you want is coming your way, you weren't going to let Ryan get in the way."

She turns to Lisbon.

"Are you going to stop him.?"

Lisbon can tell that Jane is most probably right. Jane sees this and answers for her.

"No she isn't, because she can see the same thing. She can see that you are a cold bloodied killer of the worst kind. You killed an innocent child, who looked to you for love and protection and received hate and violence. Ryan was not the reason you're alone, it's because you're evil. You finally found some who was blind to your ugliness."

The woman flinches from the insult.

"Yes, all that make up doesn't hide your ugliness. You're as ugly as the shoes on your feet."

Before Lisbon can stop her, the woman swings her arm and punches Jane in the nose. She quickly moves in and has the woman against the wall in handcuffs. She turns and finds Jane nursing his nose. She can see blood between his fingers.

"That's assault Lisbon. I hope you're going to charge her along with murder."

Lisbon smiles sweetly at him. I don't think I'll bother Jane. You had it coming, you can call a woman a cold bloodied killer and child abuser but you never criticize her shoes."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon walks over to Jane's couch, where he's been sleeping since getting back from the debacle that was his latest plan. To be fair Jane was right about most of it, he just hadn't realised that there was an accomplice, until she had appeared and shot Van Pelt before anyone could react. Luckily she wasn't a good aim and only hit her in the arm. Lisbon and Cho were listening, and barged their way in and made the arrest before she shot Jane, who'd managed to dive behind the couch. Van pelt was resting after surgery and now that Lisbon was back it was time to go see Bertram. She nudges the couch with her knee.

"Let's go Jane, Bertram wants to see both of us."

Jane stretches.

"Hi Lisbon. How's Grace?"

"Van Pelt is doing fine. They're keeping her in for observation. Now let's go."

He reluctantly pulls his legs to the edge, and stands up.

"Are you certain he wants to see both of us. It's you he usually wants to talk to."

"Yes I'm certain. We got an agent shot Jane. That's a serious business."

"Meh police work is hard."

"That's not the attitude to go in there with Jane."

Jane was lagging behind but catches up with her as she waits for the elevator. He looks at her worried face and touches her arm.

"No need to worry Lisbon. it looks like Grace will be fine and I'll handle Bertram."

The doors open and they step inside. Jane smiles as he hears Lisbon mutter under her breath.

"Now I'm really worried."

Lisbon is gritting her teeth and biting her tongue all at the same time as she can't believe what is coming out of her consultants mouth.

"Gale It's my job to get the bad guys, by any means necessary. And all these years you've been happy to take the credit for the results my skills bring. Only now, when one goes awry, in away that couldn't be foreseen, you're calling me reckless. If Lisbon and I are to be punished then surely you should be as well. You are as much to blame as Lisbon here, who only follows your orders."

Lisbon watches Bertram as his eyes narrow and she knows they're in trouble. She's tempted to stand up and put her hand across the Jane's mouth, in an effort to shut him up. She hadn't realised that Jane was still speaking until she heard him say her name.

"Lisbon let's get out of here, I think I've established that we're free to go."

Lisbon looks at Jane and then at Bertram. She can see they're locked in a war that she doesn't want to be part of, but she can't help but try to defuse. "I'm sorry sir, for Jane's behavior...

Bertram stops her with his hand.

"It's alright agent. I would like to say that I'm disappointed with the outcome of the operation but sometimes things can't be helped. I'm glad that Agent Van Pelt is doing better, and I 'll go by and visit her before the end of the day.

Lisbon can't believe her ears and rises from her chair, wanting to get Jane out of there as soon as possible.

"Thank you sir. Jane come on."

Bertram spoils her plans.

"No agent, Mr. Jane isn't going to get off that easy. He's shown insubordination here that can not be tolerated. You have a weeks suspension Mr. Jane. I don't want to hear of you being anywhere near the CBI."

Jane steps towards him.

"Now that's not fair..."

Lisbon grabs him and pulls him out of the room.

"Lisbon what are you doing? He suspended me."

"It's only for a week, suck it up, police work is hard. You deserved it, you're lucky he didn't fire you."

"That's easy for you to say. He did nothing to you," Lisbon can't help the smile of relief.

"I know. When we went in there, I was sure we were both in for it."

As they enter the elevator, Jane mutters under his breath.

"Something must have changed his mind."

As Lisbon turns away from him to push the elevator button, she misses his quick smile.

**Author's notes: I will publish the second half tomorrow. Get ready to enter the darkness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thanks to all the people who took time to review. It was great to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this second half.**

Lisbon sits deep in thought. She's certain that something is going on with Jane. She can't quite put her finger on why she thinks this. When she thinks back on his behaviour nothing seems out of place. He's been fully involved in the investigation, usually' when something's bothering him he retreats to his attic and she has to beg and threaten to cajole his participation. She jumps when the door opens,

"Jane you startled me. What do you want?"

"Thinking about me again?"

"No I wasn't"

Lisbon kicks herself, she knows she answered far too quickly and Jane rewards her with a smile.

"It's alright I won't tell anyone."

"Hush Jane. What do you want."

Jane's grin widens at her annoyed tone.

"I'm feeling hungry and thought we could go get something to eat together."

Isn't that just like the man, gets me all irritated and then pulls the rug out from under me by being nice. She considers, for a moment, keeping on to her annoyance and refusing him but she's tired of doing reports and she's hungry.

"Sounds good Jane, how about italian?"

Jane stands aside to let her out the door first.

"Lead the way my dear."

After they have eaten a delicious lunch and some how had a philosophical discussion, something Jane usually avoids at all costs, Lisbon excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Jane rises with her and grabs her hand as she passes by.

"That was an enjoyable lunch, Thank you."

His hold of her hand seems to linger. Lisbon's confused by his behaviour but nothing new with that, he enjoys throwing her off balance. So she just smiles,

" It was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

He smiles.

"We should do it more often."

When she gets back to the table he's gone.

She takes out her phone and calls his number, she's rewarded with the sound of his familiar ring tone. She looks around but there is no sign of him. She realises that it's coming from the table, a quick search reveals it under his chair. She picks it up and slowly sinks on to his vacated chair. Panic sweeps through her but she calms herself with rational thought. The phone has slipped out of his pocket unawares and he's in the restroom. She waits for him to appear but she knows he won't. He's gone. She would like to think he's been taken, lured outside, but he would have taken his phone with him or found some clever way to alert her. No, she knows where he is, anger engulfs her and she slams his phone down on the table and it shatters, pieces flying on to the floor. It feels like each one is a piece of her heart. She looks at the shattered fragments and a memory pops in to her head of how put out he had been when, while held hostage his phone had been hurled against a wall and he'd had to replace it. She knows what he would say if he saw it now.

"Curse you Jane, you had it coming!"

She stands up and leaves the broken shards behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisbon has her gun infront of her. Her body is flat against the wall as Cho prepares to kick in the door. Her heart races at the thought of what she may find. Jane has been gone for hours and their investigation has brought them to this deserted office space. Jane rented it a month ago. She expects to find Jane and Red John and she hopes it goes well but the knot in her stomach is telling her she knows differently.. She nods at Cho and he kicks at the door just below the lock. It bursts open. She's first hit with the strong smell of blood. it's not hard to find Jane, he's in the middle of the room, standing next to a table with a man strapped to it. Blood is dripping on to the floor. He has a knife in his hand. He looks up as they approach.

"Hi Lisbon, meet Red John."

"Jane put the knife down and move away from the table with your hands up. Cho takes up the flank as Lisbon walks towards the table. He's not concerned that Jane wiil harm Lisbon but they have to arrest him. From where Cho is standing he can see the wounds in the man's stomach."

Jane put the knife down and move away."

Jane meets her eyes.

"I can't do that. I can't let you save him. He has to die. "

Jane if you stop it now, maybe we can to get the D.A. to take a deal and we can get you just a few years, or maybe keep you out if jail altogether."

Jane gives her a sad smile.

"That's kind of you Lisbon, but I have to see it through."

"So do I Jane"

"I know."

"You selfish idiot, don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry Lisbon, you weren't suppose to find me."

Jane moves quickly and begins to draw the knife across the man's throat. A shot rings out and Jane drops to the floor. Cho is momentarily stunned. Lisbon had instructed him that if it came down to it, she is the one to make the shot. He had agreed, but, he never expected her to do it. He made his way to Jane's side of the table, he's lying on the floor, bkood poring from a wound in his chest. He can tell there's no saving him.

"Cho get the paramedics in here."

Lisbon is by Jane's side, she gets down on her knees and puts pressure on his wound. Jane opens his eyes, he reaches out and takes her hand.

"Don't blame yourself Lisbon. I had it coming, you had no choice. It's my fault. Always remember that."

"Shush Jane."

His face scrunches with pain.

"I'm sorry Lisbon that it worked out this way."

"It didn't have to Jane."

But Lisbon knows he doesn't hear as she watches the life drain from his eyes and feels his hand go limp.

o


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon sits up when she hears the bolts to her prison being pulled back. The room begins to spin in complaint to her speed. Three men in masks enter the bedroom. One has a gun the others carry chains. The one with the gun speaks gruffly to her.

"Stand up."

When she doesn't move the goon with the gun, grabs her right arm and pulls her up. She struggles but stills when he presses the gun hard against her cheek.

"Co-operate or I"ll shoot you first in the leg and that will just be the beginning. He doesn't mind what we do as long as you are alive."

Lisbon stands still as chains are attached to her hands, feet and neck and then linked together. Each chain is a too short and she has to hunch over, so she can only stare at the floor. The gun is pulled away from her head and the other goons stand at her sides. They take hold of her arms and propel her forward. The chains reduce her to a shuffle. The floor is laid with a blue carpet and is soft under her bare feet. They stop her at the door, while it's opened. The procession starts again. The carpet has now changed to a dark fleck, short pile. She can see the side walls, painted white and deduces they are in a hallway. It's quite narrow and one of the goons by her side has to walk just slightly behind her. He keeps hold of her arm though. She hears a door open before her and she is maneuvered left. The flooring changes once again to a green linoleum with brown speckles. The smells that assault her senses announces the new room as the kitchen. She's walked straight ahead. There appears to be no-one else in the house as she hears no noise of any kind except the sound of the goons footsteps and the clanking of her chains. The door she stops in front of this time is heavier than the others. She can see a bolt at the bottom of the door. When it opens she's staring at concrete steps. They are wide enough for two people. A pull on her right arm brings her on the steps and she starts her descent. She suspects that this is her destination and she feels her pulse quicken and the sound of rushing blood fills her ears. She swallows against the nausea.

"Welcome Agent Lisbon. I have looked forward to this for a long time."

Lisbon's head automatically jerks up to take her first look at Red John, but the chains only reward her with a strong tug at her neck that causes a blinding pain that momentarily paralyzes her.

"Be careful agent I don't want you damaging yourself, Patrick will not be pleased."

"Jane?"

"He's not with us at the moment but I expect him shortly. So let's get you comfortable so you can enjoy the show."

"He'll kill you."

Red John moves up close, she can see his black patent leather shoes and black nondescript pants. She moves her eyes upwards as far as she is able but is only able to see where his trousers meet with a pale pink shirt tucked in and held together with a black belt, no fancy buckle. She sees no sign of a tie. She can tell he's a big man, slightly overweight and the hand hanging by his side tells her that he's white. She hears him laugh.

"He's not coming to kill me, he's coming to save you. I could have snatched him anytime I wanted, he doesn't take any precautions against me. It's as if he is taunting me to take him. But giving himself up to me is a more delicious idea and luckily you are the perfect inducement.

Lisbon's horrified at Red John's words. Jane better not be walking in to this monsters arms to save her. She prays that he brings help with him, but this is Jane.

"I have to admit I have admired you from afar. It can't have been easy for you trying to keep such a maverick in place. But you have done a wonderful job and he's fallen in love with you at the same time."

Lisbon head jerks the second time, this time her knees weaken and the goons tighten their hold on her to keep her upright.

"Let's get you comfortable Agent before you fall down."

Red John steps aside and Lisbon's propelled forward. A sturdy metal chair, not unlike the ones used in executions, stands before her. She's turned around and forced to sit. Her chains on her legs are attached to the chair and then her hands and neck chains are freed from her legs. She is barely able to enjoy her freedom when her head's grabbed from behind and pulled against the back of the chair, her hands lift with her. She hears a clicking noise and the hold on her head is released. She experiments and finds she can't move her head, except for a few centimetres from side to side. A goon now in front of her releases her hands from her neck and then from each other. They are quickly attached to the chair arms by leather straps and padlocks. There is no escape or movement for Lisbon. She can now see Red John as he is standing before her but he's in a mask.

"Don't be too disappointed Agent Lisbon, it may mean you will get out of here alive, as I promised Patrick."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's not you I want Agent."

"You leave Jane alone."

Red John leans in and strokes her cheek. Lisbon tries to move away but there's nowhere to go."

"Now why would I do that. Patrick Jane is mine. In fact you've become much too close to him. That's why I've arranged this little tete a tete. You won't have him Agent Lisbon and you're going to watch him die."

Lisbon struggles ineffectually against her chains, there is so little movement allowed to her. She does the only thing left to her and spits in his face. She knows with the mask it's as futile as her struggles but it gives her a small sense of satisfaction. He hits her across the face and grabs her chin in his hand.

"I suggest you behave yourself. There is nothing you can do to save him. Since the moment he appeared on television this fate has awaited him."

He let's go of her and stands back. His attention drawn else where. Lisbon fights back tears of anger, and despair. She lowers her head and silently whispers a prayer, one that she knows will not be fulfilled. There's no way that Jane will not come here to save her.

"He's here! Sorry to leave you agent, I must greet my guest. We will be back shortly."

He climbs the stairs and as he opens the door, Lisbon shouts Jane's name, screaming for him to leave. Red John turns.

"I should be angry with you but you've only made Jane more determined to stay, as he now knows for certain that I have you."

Lisbon slumps into the chair as the door closes behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Patrick how good to see you."

"I'm here, now let Lisbon go."

"You have my word, but not just yet. No reason to have her miss all the fun."

"That wasn't the deal."

"Stop whining Patrick. Now come and see your precious Agent Lisbon."

Red John opens the door to the basement and allows Jane to descend first. Jane stops abruptly when he sees Lisbon chained to the chair and turns around.

"This is not our deal, I expected better of you."

"I'm a serial killer Jane, who's getting impatient with you."

Red John pushes Jane. Taken by surprise and nothing to stop his fall, Jane hits his head hard as he lands on the basement floor. Lisbon screams his name, he's not moving, he's out cold. When Jane regains consciousness a few hours later, he opens his eyes to find Lisbon still chained to the chair, she's opposite him, just a little to his left, her eyes are closed, he hopes she's asleep. He becomes aware of his own chains. He moves his head to look at his right hand, a pain shoots through his head and his stomach rolls. He swallows hard and the need to vomit rescinds. He can see that he's standing against a sheet of chain link fencing and his arms is stretched out to the side with a chain pulled tight around his wrist and secured to the fencing with a padlock. He experiments moving and there is no give at all. He can tell that the left side is just the same without looking, so he slowly moves his head down. He's shocked to discover that most of his clothing's been removed, with that knowledge comes the cold. He wonders how he hadn't noticed it before. He can't look down far enough to see his feet, but he can tell they're spread a little apart and he can feel chain links around his ankles. He tries movement, but,, there isn't any. He's firmly attached to the fencing, which, as he becomes more aware, is cold against his back. He's contemplating trying to wake Lisbon when he hears the bolts being pulled back and the door opening. There seems to be just one set of footsteps descending, Jane tries to look and see who it is but his head movement's limited and the stairs are behind him, off to the side. Red John comes in to view and he's wearing a mask again!

"Welcome back Patrick. I was afraid I may have spoiled the fun before it even had chance to begin."

"Let Lisbon go."

Red John strikes Jane in the face, causing his head to spin.

"You're becoming a broken record. She's not going anywhere yet Patrick, she'll stay and watch your demise, surely better than leaving it to her imagination. Then I'll let her go. Speaking of which, time to wake her up."

Red John takes something out of his pocket as he turns from Jane. He hears him speak Lisbon's name.

"I hope you don't mind me helping you get some rest while we waited for Patrick to join us once more, but you won't want to miss any of the show. It'll help Patrick to have your support. I apologise for the use of the gag but I don't want you drowning out Patrick's screams."

As Red John moves away Jane sees Lisbon awake and with a ball gag in her mouth. Her eyes are boring into his, a mixture of sorrow, anger and fear. Red John is before him once more.

"Now we're ready to begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Water abruptly wakes Jane once more. He's certain his eyes are open but everything is blurry. His senses are shutting down and all he's aware of is the pain and the scent of his blood. He tried so hard to be strong but each cut and blow weakened his defences, now his throat's torn from screaming and all he can manage is a whimper. Jane is unable to hold his head erect anymore. Red John pushes it back against the fence and leans in close. Jane closes his eyes.

"Look at me Patrick."

He opens them, he can barely make out Red John's mask.

"How are you feeling Patrick? Shall I go on or shall I kill you?"

Jane doesn't reply, it's a taunt he's heard before. It's usually followed by an increase in the violence and pain. He feels a sting at his neck, it quickly becomes sharper until his neck feels like it's on fire.

"Not as deep as the one I gave your daughter as that would be fatal."

Red John releases Jane and steps back. He moves to Lisbon, whose tears were extinguished long ago, hate only burns there now.

"Time for you to say good bye."

Lisbon is carefully released from the chair and shackled as before, except her hands are held close to her body and her head is left free. Red John indicates towards Jane and Lisbon shuffle towards her friend. His body broken, bruised and bloody, In her shackles she is unable to touch him and with her gag still in place unable to talk to him. She stands in front of him, willing him to open his eyes. She leans forward and places her head on his chest, ignoring the blood that is getting in to her hair. She can feel his heart beating slow and faint, she can barely feel his chest rising. She hears a weak groan. She raises her head and his eyes are open, looking at her.

Though the image is blurry he's certain it's Lisbon, he blinks trying to clear his vision, it's unsuccessful. He tries what he hopes comes across as a smile. He knows there's so much he wants to say to her, things he should have said long ago, but his mind won't work, his thoughts are too far away, hidden in the void. Then she's gone.

Lisbon struggles as Red John pulls her away. She stretches her neck backwards, keeping Jane in her sights as long as possible. They reach the steps and she refuses to climb them. Red John hits her and the force sends her to the floor. Red John climbs the stairs and opens the door, before making his way back down to pick her up and carry her out. He's two steps down when he hears.

"Stop where you are and put your hands up."

He turns and a shot rings out, the force throws him off the steps and he narrowly misses Lisbon as he hits the floor, but that's something Red John is unaware of as his life ends.


End file.
